Cyrax
How Cyrax joined the Tourney Cyrax enters the tournament hosted by the sorcerer, Shang Tsung, alongside his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and the elder Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei were invited by Shang Tsung to participate in the tournament. Shang Tsung planned to use the assassins to eliminate Earthrealm warriors so Outworld could win. Cyrax is quite reluctant, regarding the last decision that was taken by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, of turning the Lin Kuei into cyborgs, and he is seen arguing about that with Sektor in Shang Tsung's Palace, when they see the ninja specter, Scorpion. Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan that was the rival of the Lin Kuei. Cyrax and Sektor mocked Scorpion and fought him in a two-on-one fight, in which Scorpion emerged victorious. Afterwards, Scorpion faced the elder Sub-Zero and returned from the Netherrealm with his charred skull. As everyone began to leave, Cyrax and Raiden walked towards the remains. Cyrax swore revenge on Scorpion for Sub-Zero's murder, but Raiden bluntly told him that Sub-Zero's fate was his own doing. Raiden also asked about the Cyber Initiative, which Cyrax admitted he opposed. Raiden then admonished him for participating in the tournament on Shang Tsung's side. He told Cyrax that if Earthrealm loses, there will be no more Lin Kuei. As Cyrax pondered about that and left, and Baraka was shown having overheard the conversation. Later, Cyrax was confronted by Sheeva and Baraka on the bridge high above the Pit, who informed him that Shang Tsung no longer needed the Lin Kuei's help, Baraka having informed Shang Tsung of the earlier conversation Cyrax had with Raiden. Cyrax defeated both of them, and confronted Shang Tsung who was talking to Sektor. Shang Tsung was upset that Cyrax had spoke to Raiden and stated that he jeopardized his plans. Sektor said that Cyrax was Lin Kuei, and that he would complete his task. Shang Tsung then had Cyrax face Johnny Cage, whom he had been tasked to assassinate. Cyrax defeated Cage in their match, and Shang Tsung demanded that he kill him, but Cyrax refused. He let Cage down and walked away. Shang Tsung glowered in fury, but Raiden nodded his approval. Angered by Cyrax's disobedience, Sektor followed and confronted him. Their argument turned into a fight which Cyrax won. He told Sektor to tell the Grand Master "He was finished", to which Sektor responded that "No one leaves the Lin Kuei", angering Cyrax, who kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Cyrax later appeared during the events of the second tournament in his automated form. It is unknown whether Cyrax agreed to the automation or (more likely) was captured and forced into automation. However, Cyrax follows the orders of the Lin Kuei without question. He confronted the younger Sub-Zero in the Soul Chamber and stated "I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me." Sub-Zero replied he was sorry for what the Lin Kuei had done to Cyrax and told him that he would not comply. They engaged one another in combat and Sub-Zero emerged victorious. Cyrax then teleported away as Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade appeared. Cyrax and the also automated Sektor later appeared in Shao Kahn's coliseum following Sub-Zero's victory over Scorpion, offering Shao Kahn the Lin Kuei's full loyalty and service in exchange for taking Sub-Zero to be automated. Shao Kahn agreed, and the Lin Kuei left with Sub-Zero. Cyrax was later seen in the throne room with Sektor and Kahn's chief lieutenants in the immediate aftermath of Shao Kahn's defeat at Liu Kang's hands. When Shao Kahn appeared before them, Cyrax and the others (except Shang Tsung) quickly bowed to him in respect. During the invasion of Earthrealm, Cyrax was seen with the rest of the Outworld forces receiving orders from Sektor, when the recently reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero appeared through the portal. He leaves with Noob Saibot. Later when the Earthrealm warriors gathered at the temple, the Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Sindel, attacked them. Nightwolf faced and defeated Cyrax, who was not seen again following Sindel's attack. Following the failed Earthrealm invasion, Cyrax was ordered to raid Rio de Janeiro, to gather woman fighters to change into cyber warriors for the Lin Kuei. He is caught by a Brazilian fighter named Laura who removed his slave protocols and looks back on everything he did for Sektor and Shao Kahn. To redeem himself, he and Laura set out to find a way to return him to normal. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Cyrax looks down and prepares to load his bombs. After the announcer calls his name Cyrax launches a bomb from his chest. It explodes and it clears to show Cyrax up close and saying "My speed and skill are beyond you." In his human form, he throws the bomb to the camera instead. Special Moves Bomb (Neutral) Cyrax drops a bomb from his chest compartment in front of him, which explodes after a couple of seconds. His human form takes it from his belt and throws it. Net (Side) Cyrax fires a green energy net from his chest which ensnares the opponent temporarily. His human form launches it from his hand rather than his chest. Reverse Kick (Up) Cyrax preforms a reverse kick to his opponent, sending him/her on the other side. In midair, he jumps into the air with the reverse kick. Buzzsaw (Down) Cyrax opens his chest compartment and a giant sawblade emerges. His human form takes it out from his armbands. Buzz Kill (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Cyrax turns his hand into a sawblade and slices his opponent with it. Cyrax finishes the job by kicking the opponent, making him/her fall down in pieces. In his alternate human form, the sawblade comes out from one of his armbands. Nothing but Net (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. After entering some coordinates into his arm module, Cyrax fires an energy net that passes straight through the enemy. The opponent screams as they see their arms fall off, then fall to pieces shortly afterward. In his alternate human form, the net is obtained from his pocket. Bonus Costume Cyrax holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his human form seen in Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, one must get 4,021 ft or more in Home-Run Contest with Cyrax. After that, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've restored Cyrax to his human form! Unbelievable!" Then, highlight Cyrax and press Minus. Victory Animations #Cyrax turns and poses with his back to the camera saying "Now this fight is over!" then separates and warps away leaving a bomb that detonates. In his human form, he warps away after his quote. #Cyrax swings his arms, then raises his left foreard and rests his right hand close to it saying "That should shut you up!" #Cyrax does two punches, then a raising kick, then swings his arms back before raising them and says "Too stubborn." On-Screen Appearance Cyrax brings himself together at his starting point and says "Safeties disabled, combat mode engaged." then assumes his fighting stance. In his human form, he warps there. Special Quotes *I'll kill you if I have to. (In his human Bonus Costume) Trivia *Cyrax's rival is a Brazilian female Street Fighter named Laura. His second rival is a Canadian wrestler named Wolf Hawkfield. *Cyrax shares his English voice actor with Kintaro. *Cyrax shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei and Guyver III. *Cyrax shares his French voice actor with Klump and Jabba the Hutt. *Cyrax shares his German voice actor with Dash, Joe Musashi, Roger Jr. and Sylux. *Cyrax shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Rain. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume